Souls of Mercy: Part 2
Souls of Mercy: Part 2 is the 2nd part of Souls of Mercy and its the season 5 finale of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by TheInfection5. Teal'c, Plankton & Patrick both get killed in this episode. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Major General Frank Simmons *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dana Scully *Patrick Star *Jacob Carter / Selmak *Sheldon J. Plankton *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner *Fox Mulder *Mr. X (uncredited) Story Last time on TEOMS.... Alex Kyreck: SLIENCE! This court will tell me if you 4 people are found gulity or not gulity of the crime "Trepassing a Borg Ship" First, a person with a 3-button black shirt. Tell me your name? Fox Mulder: My name is Fox Mulder, and i didn't mean to trepass your ship. Alex Kyreck: That's it. Your found gulity of trepassing a borg ship. I should sentence you DEATH! Timmy: Oh f***. SpongeBob: Mulder NOOOOOO! Alex Kyreck: By the order of the Borg Law, Your head will be chopped off. Any last words? Fox Mulder: Yeah, I WANT TO GO HOME! Alex Kyreck: Too f***ing bad. I will now use my staff weapon to kill you. Fox Mulder: NOOOOOOOO! Fox Mulder died. SpongeBob: *sobbing* WHY? Then, all of a suddlen. The vampire gang responded. Karen: Hello assholes. Walter: We're back. Plankton: We are warning you, do not go to the SGC or else we will kill you all. Dana Scully: Don't tell us what the f*** to do! Gibson Praise: Yeah! Karen: You've been warned assholes. Out. So the prometheus decided to fire on the vampire ship a couple of times before they escaped. Sandy: Where did they go? Jacob: Don't know. Then, several gunshots were heard and Sandy Cheeks is shot 6 times. Dana: Sandy, no! Daniel: We need to get out of here. Teal'c: Indeed. So all of them escaped and Sandy Cheeks died. The gang returned to Planet Earth when they saw Mulder. Frank: Mulder, what's going on? Mulder: Come with me. Dana: Alright. Squidward: What's going on? Teal'c: Indeed. Mulder: The SGC's been destroyed. Daniel: What about the stargate? Mulder: Also destroyed. Gibson: Who destroyed them? Jacob: I believe the vampires. Mulder: OMG! So the others went to the SGC as soon as possible. And now the conclusion... The gang went to the SGC command center when they saw lots of blood and everything was destroyed. Mulder: I don't understand. Daniel: Me either. Chanel: What are we going to? Frank: We need to find out what happened here. Jacob: Let's continue. Then they saw another Stargate and it was opening and the vampire gang arrived. Plankton: Hi assholes. Patrick: Yeah. Karen: All of you are going to be killed. Frank: Runn!!!!! Chanel: Get to the Stargate guys! So Chanel opened the gate while the others try to fight back the vampire gang. Mr. Krabs: You all are going to be destroyed vampire gang! Frank: Indeed. Teal'c: Yep. So they fired on Plankton & Patrick and they both got killed while Karen & Walter decided to shot Teal'c. Daniel: Teal'c! Teal'c was saying his final words. Teal'c: Get to the stargate...... He died. Frank: F*** NO!!!!! All of them went to the stargate including Mulder. Fox Mulder: Let's get out of here! So the others went to the stargate and they left. They arrived at a unknown world. Frank: Guys, are you alright? Dana: Yeah. Daniel: I think so. Gibson: Where are we? Jacob: I don't know. Chanel: We need to find out. Mulder: Yes. And then, Mr. X came back from the dead and he arrived. Mr. X: Welcome back to Hell. Daniel: Where are we? Mr. X: The year is now 2176. Chanel: What?! The others were in shocked. To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes